This invention relates to vehicle seat neck protection devices, more particularly, a vehicle seat neck protection device that protects and supports the cervical spine, including the muscles, discs, fascia and joints of the nape of the neck of a user.
Currently, most vehicle headrests are attached to a vehicle seat wherein the headrest is extendable so as to provide a customized fit for a user. The user is able to place his/her head against the headrest while sitting in the seat, thereby permitting a user to sit more comfortably while in driving or riding in a vehicle. Although the headrest supports a user's head, a gap still exists between the nape of the neck of the user and the headrest as the nape of the neck is not supported by the headrest. Even if the headrest is positioned adjacent to the top of the seat, the gap still exists because of the design of the headrest.
Although not providing support to the nape of the neck is not inherently dangerous when driving or riding in a vehicle, if a person is in accident, he or she may experience greater damage to the muscles, discs, fascia and joints of the nape of the neck and to the first seven vertebrae of the spine known as the cervical spine than if the nape of the neck, or the cervical spine, were supported. Providing support to this area of the neck is of great importance because the cervical spine is especially susceptible to whiplash-type injuries caused by strong, sudden movements due to limited muscle support in the cervical area and the fact that this area of the spine must support a person's head which, on average, weighs fifteen pounds.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle seat neck protection device that protects and supports the cervical spine, including the muscles, discs, fascia and joints of the nape of the neck of a user.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.Issue/Publication(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorDate5,964,504Hogan et al.Oct. 12, 19995,015,036FergieMay 14, 19914,114,948PerkeySep. 19, 19786,748,615TiedemannJun. 15, 20042002/0084685LeeJul. 4, 20026,431,651LeeAug. 13, 20023,071,412MeadeJan. 1, 19635,135,283Cassese et al.Aug. 4, 1992